


-GHOST-wilhachu

by Luci_des



Category: DreamSMP, DreamSMP - Fandom, Nihachu niki - Fandom, Wilbur Soot - Fandom, wilhachu - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other, Relationship(s), ghost!!~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_des/pseuds/Luci_des
Summary: NIki hasn't seen wilbur since november 16th the day of destruction and reckoning ,of course she assumes its because after the war he left. She hasn't been told of the ghostly apparition of the man she used to know and she feels painfully confused and alone in the newly reclaimed l'manburg. What happens when she finally has the pleasure of meeting ghostbur?work of the same name on wattpad :))
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Eret & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilburxniki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. FAT DISCLAIMER-

this is a willhachu book yes, BUT i am not saying or implying that niki and wilbur are together irl, I am shipping the characters that they are playing on the SMP, not the real people because thats UNCOMFY!

I truly just think that will and niki have a cute friendship and that seriously needs to be respected, so please please please do not take this as me shipping them as real life people because i do not, I just can't wait for ghostbur and niki interactions on the smp so im making my own.

In this book niki hasn't yet meet Wilbur nor does she know that he is dead.

ALSO, I am using ghostbur and wilbur names kindof interchangeably because they're technically the same person physically.

and lastly, if anyone has any suggestions or edits that they think should be added please do not be shy and tell me them! I promise I appreciate anything you have to say and i love interacting with the people who read my stories and votes and comments are greatly appreciated!

(p.s) my chapters are kind of short because that's what I'm most comfortable writing and I dont really have an upload schedule so if you guys ever want a new chapter feel free to scream at me bout it. <3


	2. destruction and creation

CHAPTER ONE- destruction and creation This chapter takes place entirely in the perspective of niki after the war on Nov 16th-

Everything should feel back to normal right? Everything is back to normal...

Telling myself these things felt like a lie, but they shouldn't be. I wasn't sure what was normal anymore, i wasn't sure what it meant to want normality but i knew that something had changed, one thing was different and I knew it, but acknowledging that as the problem was not something I was exactly keen to do. Why does it feel like everything in my life is dramatically different because of just one thing, or rather one thing that isn't here...

Wilbur.

It felt weird being so attached to someone who clearly doesn't care much about me. For god's sake he left me without ever even bothering to say goodbye, so why does it feel strangely empty without him here?

I know this will never be the L'manburg I used to know without him as he was before,...as president, as a leader we could look up too... Truthfully I've known this since the war started, and even after it ended our victory felt more sullen than anything, we won to promptly lose everything again, the loss outweighed the win and it felt as if we had never really won after all.

We had to start all over again, it made me wonder what it was we were truly fighting for, we fought for l'manburgs Independence and then l'manburgs governing... but truthfully all we were fighting over was the name l'manburg and the memories it held. Almost nothing was there that made it l'manburg anymore, not even the flag. So why reclaim what was already gone? 

I should be happy with the new L'manburg we have created and our new president, and I am, but... it doesn't feel like L'manburg, it feels like it kept a name far too outdated because thats all it had left to be. A part of me wants nothing more than to time travel to the time before Schlatt and the election, the time when everything felt new and wondrous. I can't help but tie those times to their leader, and then It makes me miss him.

WHY do i miss a man who was ultimately the demise of all of those memories? I suppose because he was also the creator of them.

The last time I remember seeing Wilbur he didn't look like a man I recognized much at all, and the few things he said to me didn't feel like how they might have used to, His words overflowed with a certain cynicism and pride that he had not held before. He felt like he had lost all of the things that had made him a good president and friend let alone person. I hurt to see him in such a state of anger and vengeance, but it felt as if he had brought this upon himself for the most part. Maybe this was what Wilbur wanted, who was I to disagree. Even if i were to try and change him i would have failed, i never had control over that man and if i'm being honest the man he was turning into scared me.

My thoughts were rather unceremoniously cut off by the now rather uncommon sound of the bakery door being opened and shut. I blinked the dryness out of my eyes and straightened my posture altogether remembering where i was and that I needed to blink.

I moved to turn my attention to the person at the door with a half fake smile but I was greeted with an empty bakery. No one but me was here. I tilted my head in confusion for a moment and stood a little baffled trying to work out how the bell could have rang before realizing it was nothing but the wind and deciding to close the shop for the day since customers had been few and far between.Of course it wasn't the wind and it sure as hell wasn't nothing.

+kinda short sorry i'll write more next chapter but it is literally 7am and i have not slept, blame bad writing on that please+ 

-luci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY INTERACTION I GREATLY APPRECIATED <333 
> 
> also I'm brand new to writing on archive so sorry its its kinda fucky.


	3. memories

CHAPTER 2- Memories

The wind crossing the water and brushing against the trees and grass that had found their place around my home was a wonderful reprise from the mess of thoughts and worries I had about the future. Deciding for no particular reason to step outside was something I did entirely too little because the breeze flowing around and pushing my hair and clothes in whichever direction it pleased it felt like this place was still the same one where i had lived for so long and everything made sense again. No wars to be fought, no traitors to be caught, only the land that had housed the people I love and the memories that came from them. Sadly i suppose all good things come to an end.

Wilburs POV-

Remembering things was not exactly my strong suit at the moment nor did I want it to be.

Remembering was not important, It seemed I had hurt people so now my only goal was to make people happy.

Of course the few things I could remember though were things I was glad to have the slightest recollection of as to have at least some Idea of what was going on and how things had changed.

It hurt more than I could describe to see people so sad and disheveled because of me, a crater that scarred the earth left because of me, and an opposing force grown so strong ...because of me.

One of the few things I had strong recollection of was the wind that would blow through the borders of l'manburg as I knew it and the feeling that it filled me with. That feeling was one I hadn't felt in a while. It felt calming and somehow every time it felt just as nice as the last. It felt like a gift that the world had given you for just a moment so you could relish in it. This wind today though had another thing about it, it smelled of warm bread and cakes, something I hadn't thought about for a while but held strong fond memories of.

My fondness came not particularly because of my love for the food alone but more the memories I still held of the baker, my memories of her, although choppy ,were always good ones. The image of her laughing and working while my brother and son sat across the room bickering and shouting at each other was one that had never escaped my mind. That memory I remembered well enough I felt that I could still step into it and be there again, although it was bittersweet knowing that memory was far gone.

It was then I realized how long it had been since I had seen her, I hadn't seen niki in what felt like nearly years and a part of me wondered if she would even like to see me. My own son doesn't even want to see me anymore, that alone tears me apart. I'm not sure what i'd do if niki didn't want to see me either. Still, I wanted to see her, I wondered how she was, I couldn't help it. I found myself wandering to where I remembered her bakery and home and the very view of it seemed like enough.

It was just as welcoming and warm as ever and it was clear there was love poured into making it that way. I stumbled down the small hill to the place and found myself stood in front of the familiar doorway.

I stood for a strange amount of time to any onlooker wondering if she was even home or if I should really go in. I was about to open the door when I remembered the potions I had been brewing were still on me. I shuffled through the things in my pockets and found what I was looking for, pausing before drinking it and entering slowly.

I heard the bell above the door ring rather loudly and tensed at the sound i had made,feeling stupid for forgeting the bell was even there.

I expected to immediately hear the shout of niki in the back welcoming in a customer like i might have before but when i heard nothing i wondered if she was even there. A bit more investigation though and i quickly found niki sitting looking entirely lost and clearly a bit thrown off by the sound i had made entering quickly fixing her posture clearly suddenly aware of where she was and trying to seem presentable.

She shifted to look at the door and greet whomever was there but when she found nothing she seemed thoroughly confused, she tilted her head a little in confusion but it didn't take long for her to brush it off as nothing and stand up, seemingly on another mission. She padded to the door and flipped the sign to say 'closed' before stepping outside slowly, holding the doorknob behind her back as she shut the door behind her.

I took the time to look around the small room after she left, it hadn't changed much, the walls still adorned with plants and vines and the lights still lit just the same, the place was almost entirely the same place it had been, yet it felt so much more lonely. A place once filled with much joy and love now seemed empty and sullen as if its exterior were only a mask. It was not a place I found myself wanting to be there alone any longer and I quietly excited the same way the girl before me had.

I found her outside not far from the bakery at all standing looking as if just staring at the l'manburg in the distance. The wind pushed around her hair that was now taken down and It brushed against her shoulders and cheeks in a calming way, and at that moment it seemed like she hadn't changed at all. she still seemed like the niki I knew and loved. I wanted to say something, but truthfully i had nothing to say. I could apologize but it would be insincere. It would feel as if I was apologizing for another person's actions. I could greet her, but in reality this did not seem like my place to speak and standing here any longer silently was strange.

I turned to leave her alone once again, feeling impossibly stupid for not being able to even say hi, But I suppose at least i got to see her. 

+im planning on making some heavy edits to this chapter soo... we'll see. idk some parts seem a little clunky 

-luci


	4. wil?

CHAPTER 3- wil?

Nikis POV again (this is her "logging back in" later) -

The air felt warm and the sun was just starting to hit the edge of the horizon. The lights of the town in the distance swirled in the sky and the river in front of me babbled soft little melodies. the air now entirely calm and unmoving made the small hill i found myself on a much less interesting place to be.

I had no specific goals in mind but I found myself drawn to the lights of the town in front of me. The wooden path to l'manburg was lit with warm light from lanterns and the moon, it was one of the quietest nights i had ever seen here. I suppose most people would be in their homes by now, the sky being almost entirely dark now. But I had no desire to sleep at this time, my home was lonely and uninteresting to me at the moment. Walking these paths that were seeped with memories and imperfections seemed like I was still walking with my friends and laughing as we walked back home to l'manburg in the night all shouting and yelling about unimportant things.

I wasn't sure whether to laugh at the memories or cry at the fact that they were long lost to the void. I found myself slowing my walking, as it seemed the air grew thicker and breathing in became a little more bothersome.

My eyes started to sting and it was clear my body had chosen to betray my efforts to not cry. I suppose it was a good thing to let my emotions out in some way so instead of pushing it down and making it worse I slumped down a wall and held myself in an effort to comfort myself.

I let myself cry until my eyes dried and my mind became too clouded to think about the sadness anymore. I sniffled and helped myself up the wall with my hands brushing along the surface to push myself gently back onto the path to l'manburg.

I looked up at where the path was leading me and was startled to see a figure standing a distance just far enough away that I couldn't make out any face. I wondered how long they had been there, he seemed startled that I was there so I assumed not too long. I don't want to make people worry themselves with my emotions, it feels unimportant and stupid if i say it outloud.

The person in the distance seemed familiar but they seemed strangely awkward and confused. It took me a moment until my head could wrap around the fact that I knew exactly who I was standing in front of. We stood in silence just watching each other, neither entirely sure what the other was thinking.

The night being so silent besides the faint hum of crickets and bugs in bushes and trees made in feel like no one but us existed right now.

He seemed scared and practically unable to move, like the mere sight of me had scared the living soul out of his body. What little I could make out of him in the soft light of the lanterns behind him gave me sudden realization. It was obvious from his height and posture, the way his head tilted as he stood,it was him. The man who I never thought I'd see again. it was, it was him I knew it, but there was a clear difference from the man who had left me here, who had blown up everything and the man stood in front of me. what was different, why was he here?

I wanted to run up to him and question him but all I could utter was simply his name.

"Wil?"

*sorry kinda short again but i wanted to get this out and i didn't know where else to stop.

-luci <3


	5. same smile

CHAPTER 4- same smile

The man in front of me startled like he thought i was just a ghost or a figment of his imagination that was unable to talk.

His face morphed into a sort of happiness but sadness hidden behind his eyes was still visible.

I was baffled, to say the least, and the very image of him confused me. It was clear he was different. Like someone entirely different had jumped into his skin and made it their own. 

Of course, this isn't the first time he had given me this feeling.

Before he left he didn't feel like Wilbur, he felt possessed by an entirely different person, but now it was another kind of different. His skin looked pale and greyed and he looked in need of a good meal.

After a good few moments of thought had gone by and Wilbur had still not answered my one-worded question if you could call it that. I asked again this time quieter, a clear sadness in my voice shown through accidentally.

"Wilbur?..."

"...no..." he answered slowly and sadly after a long moment of silence.

"Ghostbur..."

Ghost? The word ran through my head and rang out loudly in my ears. My mind scattered at the only conclusion I could come to after what felt like forever, but the thought hurt me to no end.

He hadn't left me... He had died, and I had no clue! How could I not have known?! How was I not told?! Shock penetrated every part of my brain and again my eyes began to betray me, streams slowly beginning to fall and run down my cheeks my eyes glued to the form in front of me.

I gasped as my knees collapsed and I fell to the wood beneath me in an attempt to hide my crying face from the man standing in front of me only a few feet away.

I heard the soft footsteps rush over to me and immediately try to comfort me, which i'll be honest I wasn't entirely expecting.

I looked up at the man now next to me face still wet and red, tears smudged over my cheeks and eyelids heavy, and for the first time saw his face truly. He looked just as handsome as I had remembered just much more tired and much less tanned. He looked me directly in the eyes. His gaze lingered there for a moment his eyebrows lightly furrowed as he spoke to me.

"Why are you crying?" he asked simply and rather dryly like he had absolutely no clue why i might ever be sad at the moment.

The question confused me greatly. I wasn't sure how to answer...so I didn't, my face just showed great dismay and confusion about the question the man had asked. He most definitely was different but not in an entirely bad way this time it seemed.

After a while of trying to gain control over my thoughts and breathing I looked at his face once again and seeing him there made me want to start crying all over again. I hadn't seen him look so peaceful in months and months let alone even seen him.

It was enough to make me smile but sadness still lingered in my face.

It seemed he noticed me smile and smiled back. I knew I hadn't seen that smile in such a long time. It was genuine and sweet, and his eyes did not betray the sweetness his smile conved. It made my stomach swirl. Then all at once I remembered all the times before he had smiled at me that way forever ago,and I had that exact reaction. Everytime.

The air around me thinned again and my breathing slowly steaded. As I moved to stand up wil helped me off the ground and helped me to steady myself.

After having helped me up he was quick to take move his hands into his pockets, looking like he was searching for something.

I watched in confusion as he pulled out something and handed it to me with much excitment.

"Have some blue." he said smiling gently at my confused face.

"It will help." he added still smiling.

I took it gently and thanked him quietly, still unsure what the gesture meant. Im sure it was just my mind but I thought i felt better the second I touched whatever he had given me.

I looked around at where we both were stood and remembered where I was going, but that seemed unimportant now, I was tired from having cried more than I intended to tonight and having run into wil seemed like it had taken up hours of the night.

"Are you tired?" Wil asked like he had read my mind.

I looked at him and shook my head yes gently while smiling at his caring about me.

"Right then, ill walk you home" he said promptly turning and walking the direction of my home and workplace.

I followed beside him at the same slow pace he was going, the world felt simple in this moment. We were both quiet and all the questions I had wanted to ask felt unimportant in this moment. A small smile was plastered on my lips the whole time we were walking as I took in the night around us both, playing with the unidentified blue object in both hands while walking. The moon in front of us was slowly sinking closer to the earth indicating it was much later than I might have guessed.

As we were nearly at my home I stopped on the hill just before the place i lived with the sudden need to know just one thing before I was left alone once again.

"...wil" I quietly uttered to the boy still walking slowly.

He stopped and turned to face me, visibly confused at my actions. I looked down questioning if i should really ask, i might not like the answer but i had to hear it at some point.

I took a few seconds to gather my words before asking quietly still watching the grass beneath my feet.

"What do you remember?"

+i havent edited this chapter , or really any previous chapters so i may go through them all and edit them before the net chapter is out. :)

-luci <3

**Author's Note:**

> ANY INTERACTION Is GREATLY APPRECIATED <333


End file.
